The subject matter herein relates generally to modular plugs.
In electrical systems, there is increasing concern for powering electronic devices. Some electrical systems supply power over typical connectors. For example, industry standard type RJ-45 communication connectors provide Power over Ethernet connections by supplying current along the 8 signal circuits. Such connectors have limited current carrying capability.
A connector capable of having higher current carrying ability is needed.